Billy Konrad
Billy Konrad is a guest character on Season 1 of WB teen drama Dawson's Creek. He is portrayed by Eion Bailey. Character BILLY KONRAD is a twenty-two year-old aspiring music producer in New York. Good-looking and slick, with a no-holds-barred attitude, he quickly became more successful at getting into the hottest underground clubs in Manhattan than in signing up the hottest artists. It was at one of these clubs that he met Jennifer Lindley. He and Jen partied at the club until dawn - there was a vulnerability about this attractive blonde girl that was very appealing to Billy. So appealing actually, he asked her to dinner later that week rather than back to his place that night. It wasn't until after a couple dates that Billy found out this club girl was a high school freshman. By then, he had fallen hard for Jen, whom he felt needed a protector from the fast-moving crowd she was a part of. They began a passionate relationship, with Billy taking Jen beyond just the club scene, and introducing her to Manhattan's trendiest restaurants and music industry parties. For Billy, being with Jen was not just physically hot, but emotionally satisfying as well. They were careful about keeping the relationship hidden from Jen's parents, until one fateful Friday night in late summer. Jen called him excitedly with the news her parents were out-of-town for the weekend, and she wanted him to come stay with her and see where she lived. Eager to exchange his crowded downtown loft and annoying roommates for a private weekend with his girlfriend at her Upper West Side apartment, Billy rushed over. As always happened when they were alone together, hormones and passion took over, and the two were soon hot and heavy on her parents' bed. Then the parents, daunted by the heavy traffic out to the country that night, came home unexpectedly in time to catch Billy and Jen in the act. Nasty scene. Jen and her mother crying. Jen's father yelling. Talk of charges being brought up. Billy could hardly get a word out. He found himself excommunicated from Jen's life that very night. Even worse, she disappeared completely. Her phone number was disconnected. He received no calls from her. Her club friends knew nothing more than her parents had sent her away. Rumours ran the range from boarding school in Switzerland to the Betty Ford Clinic. It took Billy weeks to get a decent lead that Jen was somewhere on Cape Cod with relatives, and more weeks for Billy to learn the fact that Jen's mother's parents lived in the town of Capeside. Series arc Score! Billy jumped in his convertible and headed out to Capeside. In "Boyfriend," he gets directions to Capeside High from Pacey and tracks Jen down. He's disappointed to discover she's not thrilled to see him and has spent the past couple months attempting to assimilate to the life of this sleepy coastal town. He senses her confusion and continued attraction to him, despite her now having some high school sophomore boyfriend named Dawson. So Billy quickly forms his plan -- drive a wedge between Jen and this Dawson, and win her back. Billy camps out at Dawson's house, learning the guy is an over-idealistic film buff, and spins the story of Jen's past in New York for all its worth. When that fails to scare Dawson off, he segues to Jen the next day, turning on the romance with "one last goodbye kiss," which she agrees to. Finally, a hint of the Jen he had fallen for in New York appears. He tracks her down at a beach party, and squares off with Dawson. Jen flees the scene, but later tracks Billy down and tells him it's really over between them. A bitter and disappointed Billy concedes victory to Dawson that night and warns him he better take good care of Jen. Billy says he's heading up the Cape, but instead he hides out in Capeside for a couple days and learns that Jen also broke up with Dawson the night she told him goodbye. A new plan forms in Billy's head -- in "Road Trip," he persuades a dejected Dawson to take a road trip with him to Providence, R.I., where there is a bar full of college girls. They head out accompanied by Dawson's friend Pacey. Things go as Billy hopes: Dawson meets an attractive film student, heads out of the bar with her, then...comes back in shortly afterward. Dawson proves craftier than Billy took him for, realizing that Billy would quickly tell Jen about any and all action Dawson gets that night. Disappointed once again, Billy leaves the two sophomores stranded at the bar in Providence, and heads back to New York. Billy's experiences in sleepy Capeside have left him bitter, but no wiser. This new small-town Jen Lindley isn't going to last -- Billy knows there's too much of the big city girl (the one he fell for and was grooming) in her to make a successful transition. He'll just have to come up with a new plan to get the old Jen back...Billy Konrad | Dawson's Creek — The WB Photos konrad.png|Boyfriend 108billy.png|Boyfriend 109billy.png|Road Trip Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Capeside